my_little_poniesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hope Light
Hope Light (ang. Światło Nadzieji) — ponyfikacja Cleopatery. Jest córką klaczy Lovenight i ogiera Warlight. Jej prawdziwe imię pochodzi od rodziców, "Hope" od matki i "Light" od ojca. Posiada ukochanego braciszka Warnight, z którym miała niezapomniane dzieciństwo. Bardzo kocha brata i swoich rodziców. Uwielbia gwiazdy, a światło daje życie. Potrafi kucyka ożywić, jak światło ożywia roślinę do życia. Przez przyjaciół zwana Hopeli, przez wrogów nieznane określenie. Posiada skrzydła, bo zawsze jako mały kucyk pragnęła unieść się w powietrze. Uwielbia sport. Najbardziej lubi biegać i przeskakiwać, a skrzydła służą jej jako ratunek. Poszukuje przyjaciół i wie, że napotka ich wszędzie. Matka Forever True Life i Bright Light. Mąż Blue Heart. Jest na 2 miejscu wśród Najdłuższych stronach. Została Kucykiem Miesiąca Luty. Ogólnie Pegazica ta jest bardzo rzadko spotykanym kucykiem w Equestrii, dlatego, że nie ujawnia się obcym, bo jest płochliwa i nieśmiała. Gdy jednak się ją lepiej pozna, można przekonać się, iż jest zupełnie innym kucykiem. Trauma i nieprzyjemności w szkole spowodowały, iż stała się nieśmiała i płochliwa gdy się czegoś przestraszy. Jednak gdy kogoś polubi to uwielbia z nim wychodzić i śmiać się jak rozradowany kucyk. Wygląd 'Hope Light' Sierść Jest jasno i ciemno żółtym pegazem. Prawdopodobnie odziedziczyła kolor po matce. Jej skrzydła są średniej wielkości.Pierzaste od zwykłego pegaza, a wytrzymała jak konie wyścigiwe. thumb|left 'Grzywa i Ogon' Posiada długą błyszczącą niebieską grzywę i ogon. Prawdopodobnie odziedziczyła ogon po matce jak i grzywę. thumb|left 'Oczy' Oczy ma w kolorze niebieskiego. Kolor oczu odziedziczyła prawdopodobnie po ojcu. thumb 'Ozdoby' *Uwielbia nosić swój strój służbowy (strażniczą zbroję) a w tym dopasowany znaj jej plamek. thumb|left thumb|left *Uwielbia naszyjniki i bransoletki. *Nie nosi kolczyków. Suknie Posiada wiele sukni np.: wieczorowe, wizytowe, odświętne i po domu. 300px-Hope_Light_3_by_Cleopatera.png 300px-Pegaz_Hope_Light_na_modziebyCleopatera.png Hope Light by ponymakerhub.png Dodatki Czasami nosi spiętą grzywę w gumkę. Wyjaśnienie Na boku posiada uroczy znaczek jakim są 2 serca. Jedno niebieskie, drugie czerwone A co oznacza? Przeczytajcie Znaczek Wcześniejsze Wersje Hope Light Wcześniejsze Wersje Hope Light jako galeria na dole. 536px-Hope_Light0_by_Cleopatera.png HopeLight by Cleopatera.png Hope.LightbyCleopatera.png HopeLight IDbyCleopatera.png Hope.Light2byCleopatera.png HopeLight1byCleopatera.png Osobowość Nieśmiałość Jest nieśmiała na nowe i obce znajomości. Dobroć i Zło Bywa chwilami dobra i zła. Leniwa Czasami bywa leniwym kucykiem, ale przez zachęcanie staje się kucykiem o innym charakterze. Opiekuńczość i Troskliwość Jest opiekuńcza i troskliwa, nie pozwalając by ktoś cierpiał. Zaopiekuje się tobą troskliwie. Towarzyskość Jest towarzyska, ale gdy usłyszy hałas i tłok, wycofuje się. Woli wtedy ciszę. Wierność Jest wierna aż do śmierci, ale gdy ty ją zdradzisz, stracisz dla niej wszystko. Lojalność Jest lojalna wobec przyjaciół i rodziny. Życzliwa Jest życzliwa dla wszystkich. Tchórzostwo i Odwaga Bywa tchórzliwa i odważna. Szalona Najbardziej lubi się jednak wygłupiać na rożne sposoby. Naiwność Jest niestety naiwna i to jej główna zła cecha. Musiałaby ją Celestia nauczyć jak się tego pozbyć. Przyjacielska Jest przyjacielska dla każdego. Wredna i złośliwa Bywały chwile gdy była młodsza, że była niedobra, ale przez lata starała się wszystkie błędy naprawiać. Kiedyś była w niej nutka złośliwości, ale obecnie stara się tak nie robić. Szczera i Prawdomówna I zapomniałabym, stała się prawdomówna i szczera. Jeśli masz kłopot, czegoś nie rozumiesz śmiało powiedz Hope. Ona pomoże w jakikolwiek możliwy sposób. Uczciwa Jest ucziciwa np. wyślesz ją do sklepu, a ona ci przyniesie uczciwie to co żądasz. Zapominalska Jej najwiekszym problemem jest brak pamięci. I często o czymś zapomina. Uzależniona Komupter Jest uzależniona od kompa i gier. Tryb nocno-dzienny Bywa tak, że nie potrafi spać i czuwa w nocy (jak zaśnie i w dzień). Łakoma Uwielbia jedzenie, czyli obiady, desery, owoce, śniadania i kolacje. Niecierpliwa i cierpliwa Bywa niecierpliwa przy drobnych rzeczach, i cierpliwa wobec ludzi i zwierząt. Dziecinna Jest dziecinna i łatwo ją obrazić, to fakt. ale czasami pokonuje słabość zrozumiejąc. Niezdarna i zdarna Bywa niezdarna wobec czegoś na co nadepchnie lub strąci. I zdarna omijając. Nerwowa i spokojna Bywa nerwowa jeśli sie ją sprowokuje. Spokojna bywa jeśli się ją nie sprowokuje. Wulgarna i kulturalna Jest kulturalna, ale czasami jak ktoś przekroczy jej barierę cicho klnie. Misiek przytulasek Jest totalnym pieszczochem. Lubi się przytulać i nie wincie za to. Lepiej przytulać niż odpychać. Znaczek Cutie Mark (Uroczy znaczek): Uroczy znaczek Hope Light to 2 serca, jedno niebieskie, a drugie czerwone. Co ciekawe, jak się przyjrzycie czerwony znaczek znajduje się w środku niebieskiego. Oznacza jej charakter. Tzn., że ma cechy dobre i cechy złe. Gdy zrobi coś dobrego czerwony zaczyna świecić, gdy coś złego świeci niebieski. thumb|left thumb|left Historia Znaczka Uroczy znaczek powstał gdy Hope Light zobaczyła, że przez pomaganie jest najlepsza. Pewnego dnia wzięła na siebie za dużo zajęć, dźwiganie zakupów, sprzątanie, zmywanie. Umęczona po poty, zobaczyła błyszczący pośladek i nagle... znaczek. Rodzice byli uradowani znaczkiem. Początek #'Dzieciństwo Hope Light:' Spędziła chodząc na spacery bawiąc się i ucząc z rodzicami i rodzeństwem. Była bardzo rozradowanym kucykiem (pełnym miłości i dotąd tak jest). Dzięki miłości rodziców. Oni nauczyli ją latać i zachęcać by latała. Dzięki nich dziękuję za to, że miała najpiękniejsze dzieciństwo. #''' Magiczne Przedszkole:' Hope Light w magicznym przedszkolu spędzała czas bawiąc się i poznając swoich rówieśników. Mówiła bardzo niewyraźnie i niestety miała problemy zdrowotne do 4 roku życia. W końcu wszystko ruszyło normalnie, tylko że Hope miała rozum dziecka. Musiała chodzić do lekarzy. #'Szkoła w Ponyville:' Spędziła szkołę na nauce, lecz nie rozumiała jej, dokuczano i znęcano się nad nią. Przeniesiono ją do innej szkoły, w Ponyville. Tam zaczęła coraz lepiej się uczyć, aż zaczęła zdobywać w świadectwo z paskiem. #'Cloudsdale:' W tejże szkole wyuczyła się swojego zawodu jakim był ogrodnik. Lecz jej znaczek nie pokazał jej umiejętności, a charakter. Była dobrą uczennicą i za to dostała stypendium. Poznała wiele koleżanek i kolegów. #'Szkoła wyższa Canterlot:' W szkole wyższej także dobrze się uczyła, ale nie była najlepsza, była dobra. Miała także pasek, ale nie była dobra z matematyki. Dostała stypendium, i wykorzystała stypendium. #Wonderbolts Hope Light Trafiła na szkolenie do Wonderbolts pod opieką Rainbow Dash. Dzięki klaczy nauczyła się latać w trudnych warunkah i pokonała lęk wysokości.'' #'Prywatne życie Hope Light' Posiada partnera, Blue Heart, syna Bright Light i córkę Forever True Life. #'Awans' Mimo że życie nie miała ciekawe, Księzniczka Celestia i Luna zaproponowały jej posadę jako strażnik Canterlotu. Po latach służby zaawansowała na Kapitana służącego u boku dwóch księżniczek. #'Misja' Została wysłana na misję,, aby sprawdzić się czy jest godna by być więcej niż strażnikiem. Wraz z przyjaciółmi wyruszyła po artefakt do lasu Everfree. Przybywając na miejsce stoczyli walkę z krokodylem patykowilkami i dziwnymi kucykami. Kiedy pokonała skrzydłami oślepiając piaskiem przed przyjaciółmi wyjęła ukryty artefakt. Lecąc do księżniczki do Canterlotu. W sali przeistoczyła by się w alikorna. I Nikt nie spodziewał się tego czynu. Wycofała swoje marzenie przed słowami Celestii Jej marzenie się nie spełniło. Wszyscy byli w szoku dlaczego nie stała się alikornem,, Ona rzekła Mogłabym być bo nie chcę. Nie chcę wyśmiania od innych sposob. A artefakt został w Muzeum Narodowym. Misje 'Misja po artefakt 7 aliconów' Została wysłana na misję, aby sprawdzić się czy jest godna by być więcej niż strażnikiem. Wraz z przyjaciółmi wyruszyła po artefakt do lasu Everfree. Przybywając na miejsce stoczyli wspólnie walkę z wilko-krokodylem oraz dziwnymi kucykami. Wymyśliła by patykowilki obsypać piaskiem. (Pomogło) Pomysł na pokonanie krokodyla był wspólny.Kiedy pokonała skrzydłami oślepiając piaskiem przed przyjaciółmi wyjęła ukryty artefakt schowany za jakimś dziwnym przyciskiem.. Została uwięziona . Przyjaciele jakoś ją uratowali. Pobiegli do księżniczek w Canterlotcie. W nagrodę za trud otrzymała 2 obrazy w postaci mozaiki. Siebie i znaczka 'Misja Przeznaczenie' Po paru latach jej znaczek zabłysł i po jakimś czasie znikł. Przerażona pobiegła do księżniczek. Wyjaśniły że prawdopodobnie znikł bo ktoś go usunął i musi wyruszyć na misję swojego przeznaczenia. Wzieła manatki i wyruszyła do zamku 2 sióstr lecz tam nic nie odnalazła. W nocy znalazła przytulny kąt i zasneła przyśniło się jej las Everfree a w nim tajemnicza jaskinia a pośrodku jeziora jej znaczek. Przebudziła sie i wyruszyła. Jaskinia znajdowała się w lesie Everfree, wchodząc była przerażona. Znalawszy po paru dniach znalazła jaskinię. ale nie odkryła w niej żadnych śladów. Zero wskazówek. Serce jej podpowiadało i instynkt że to zmyłka i nie tutaj.Wzleciała w powietrzei pofrunęła. Coś jej mówiło'' leć w góry i tak też zrobiła.Obok wysokich szczytów zauważyła jezioro a przy nim 2 kłócące się jednorożce.Podleciała, przedstawiła się i zapytała o co chodzi. Jeden z nich przedstawił się Taru White( miał znaczek w kształcie wyciętego z drewna konia) mówił że widział znak przypominający 2 serca. Drugi także przedstawił się Browny Choclate mówił że ten jednorożec jest głupi bo to było przywidzenie.poprosiła Taru by opowiedział co robił gdy znaczek się pojawił. Opowiedział że łowił ryby i obok niego przelecialo światło. Ujrzał pegaza z wody który trzymał w kopytakch znaczek przypominajacy 2 serca niebieskie i czerwone. Rzucił je do wody znikając z nim.Zapytała czy wypowiedział jakieś zaklęcie, jednorozec powiedzał że nie wie. postanowiła wskoczyć do wody. Nabrała powietrze do płuc i zanurkowała płynac w doł zauważyla szczelinę skalna i podpływajac pod nią znalazła się w jaskinie. Ujrzała swój znaczek zaczarowany unoszącvy sie przez magię.Próbowała skoczyć i dotknać go, lecz jakaś siła odepchnęła ją i uniosła. Pokazał się pegaz który ociekał wodą. '-O i nasza zguba posiadacz znaczka się znalazl. Wyśmienicie! Wiesz po co potrzebowałam/e ten znaczek? Do magii. Każdy znaczek zawiera magię. A twój zawiera trochę magii dzięki której ożyję, a ty umrzesz.- zamilkł wpatrując w Hope. '-To nie znaczy że musisz krasć czyjeś znaczki ! Wystarczyłoby póść do szkoły magii! Puść mnie i oddaj znaczek!- ' bąknęła zezłoszczona. '-Tak jasne jak nie jestem żywym pegazem a martwym. He dobry kawał Nie ruszaj się zaraz wracam. W sumie rzucę zaklęcie aby nieumożliwić ci ucieczkę. - ' Odrzekł/a i znikło. Próbowała uwolnić się i nic nie pomagało. Pomyślała orodzicach i o dobrych rzeczach. Kiedy to coś wróćiło rzekło '''Zaraz umrzesz. Hope rzekła '-Nie zabijesz mnie, bo broni mnie magia miłości i przyjaźni. To potężniejsze od wszystkich znaczków.- '''odrzekła Nagle wzleciał Blue Heart. '-Zostaw ją ! Pragniesz mnie, nie jej- odrzekł patrząc na Hope. To coś rzuciło zaklęcie które odpychneło się od Blue i trafiło w wodne stworzenie które zginęło zamieniając się w kałużę. Uwolniło ją iznaczek który powrocił na jej bok Uradowana pocalowała męża i powróciła do Canterlotu. Blue dostał medal i wyższe stanowisko. '''Misja Odwaga czy Tchórzostwo Poraz kolejny zostaje wysłana na misję, ale musi wybrać 3 osoby które szczycą się odwagą. ( Osoby znajdujące się w ponysonie, kto pierwszy ten lepszy.) I odnaleźć dowód legendarnej postaci. Rano marudna zjada śniadanie, ubiera ciepłe ubranie, wkłada zbroję i leci do domów przyjaciół. zostaje wysłana na mroźną północ by odnaleźć dowody na powrotu Sombry. Wraz z kilkoma przyjaciółmi wyrusza na wyprawę poszukiwawczą. Mimo jest alikornem ma chronić przyjaciół. Dzielnie idą przez krainę inapotykają slady zamieszkania Sombry. Mimo to że został pokonany i zniszczony są obawy że powróci. Znajomi i nowo poznani. Przez to, że jest nieśmiała i chętna do poznawania udało się jej poznać pare kucyków. Relacja z Florid Cleopatera poznała Florid w restauracji ,,Stokrotka'' w Canterlocie. Siedziała zamyślona i oburzona. Dowiedziawszy się że jest jeszcze małym kucykiem postanowiła pomóc małemu kucykowi jak opiekun.'' Relacja z Rainbow Falls Rainbow Falls poznała w Akademi Wonderbolts. Dzięki niej zawdzięcza świetne latanie. Relacja z Shy Cander Shy Cander poznała w parku bawiąc się swoimi zwierzakami. Hope Light szła z dziećmi i ktore zaczęły bawić się z zwierzakami. I tak przez rozmowę poznały się. Relacja z księżniczką Love Light Love poznała w pałacu rozmawiającą z swoją siostrą. Ona pojawiła się zaproszona przez Rainbow Dash. Pokazujac jej Rainbow Dash swój wyczyn zaciekawiła tym samym księżniczki, które dowiedziawszy się, że jest ogrodnikiem zaproponowały do Dwornego Ogrodnika. A potem przez znajomości z Twilight na strażnika a potem następnie na kapitana. Relacja z księżniczką Shine Caind Shine poznała w pałacu rozmawiającą z swoją siostrą. Ona pojawiła się zaproszona przez Rainbow Falls Pokazujac jej Rainbow Dash swój wyczyn zaciekawiła tym samym księżniczki, które dowiedziawszy się, że jest ogrodnikiem zaproponowały do Dwornego Ogrodnika. A potem przez znajomości z Twilight na strażnika, a potem następnie na kapitana. Relacja z True Heart True Heart poznała przy zamawianiu 4 strojów. Dla męża dzieci i siebie. I rozmawiając o modzie poznały się. Relacja z Pink Blue Won Szalony kucyk ziemski z Ponyville. Poznała go przypadkiem wpadając, a on zrobił dziwną minę. Popisywal się. Dowiedziała że jest klucznikiem od warsztatu. I przez częstsze rozmowy zaczęło się. 'Relacja z Happy Pony i jej rodzeństwem' Poznała Happy na chmurach, Poppy w restauracji, a brata w parku. 'Pink Blue Won' poznała na przyjęciu u teściowej. Od razu się zaprzyjaźniły. Relacja z Sweet Cutes Cupkaes Z Sweet Cutes za bardzo nie umiała się dogadać. Potem przez namowę udało się. Relacje z rodziną HopeNight Bardzo kocha swojego ojca. LoveLight Bardzo kocha swoją mamę. True Night Bardzo kocha swojego brata. Black Lady Bardzo lubi swoją bratowę. Zawód Hope Light Hope Light mimo jest pegazem nauczyła się pewnego, acz bardzo pożytecznego zawodu. Ogrodnictwo Stała się ogrodnikiem po skończeniu szkoły w Ponyville. Potrafi to co każdy ogrodnik. Sprzątaczka Potrafi porządnie posprzątać dom. Pomywaczka Uwielbia pomywać naczynia. Treser zwierząt Wychowując się wśród zwierząt, nabyła cierpliwość dzięki niej tresując zwierzaki. Oswoi przeróżne zwierzęta od ssaków po ptaki. Gadów i pająków nie tyknie. Niestety. Grafik Potrafi przerobić grafikę nie dopoznania, np. nie potrafi malować, ale przerobić na perfekt potrafi. Partnerstwo Hope Light ma partnera. Za bardzo nie chce o nim mówić, bo ukrywa ten związek. Nazywa się Blue Heart. Jest jej drugą połówką serca. Planują małe kucyki, ale czy uda się im, nie wiadomo. I udało im się, mają 2 cudowne pegazy. Chłopaki Cooker Lover thumb|left Chodzili z sobą rok. Niestety on ją zdradzał i okłamywał i wysylał swojego poslanca. Zerwali w roku. Dowiedziała się prawdy od jego bylej dziewczyny Cheerful Unforeseeable i zerwała glównie z tego powodu i że ją zdradzał. thumb|left Rodzina Bardzo kocha swojego męża Blue Hearta i 3 dzieci. Posiada: 2 synów - Bright Light i White Dream, oraz córkę Forever True Life. Pierwszy syn i córką są już dorośli, najmłodszy urodził się potem jak już byli nieco dorośnięci. thumb|left Wrogowie Hope Light nie ma wrogów, jeszcze. Ale to wszystko zależy od niej. Czasami zdarza się, za kogoś kogo uważałeś za przyjaciela, a on stał się wrogiem. Hope Light nie szuka wrogów ani za nimi nie tęskni. Jak była młodsza śnił się jej potwór kucyki śnieżnobiały z czerwonymi oczami. thumb|left Zwierzęta thumb|Lunathumb|rightthumb|rightSama Hope Light posiadała chomiki: Lunę, Jony i 3 szczury, dzika Ninę i Antoniego. Byli jej najwierniejszymi przyjaciółmi. Marzenia Największym najskrytszym marzeniem Hope jest założyć rodzinę. I kiedyś stać się alikornem. Zainteresowanie Gry Internetowe Hope uwielbia gry typu przeglądarkowe i na Facebooku. Gry PC Jedynymi ulubionymi grami PC kiedyś były: #Gothic1 #Diablo2 #Battlefield #Wojenne gry Na chwilę obecną gra w Strongholda Crusader i Simsy Muzyka To co wpadnie w ucho i spodoba to Hope nazwie pasją. Przyroda Uwielbia przyrodę. Las, piękno, szum i woda. Klimat spokoju. Zwierzęta Od dziecka wychowywała się wśród zwierząt, i dlatego się dobrze czuje wśród nich. Śpiew Uwielbia śpiew. Kiedyś chór teraz sama. Malarstwo Mimo to krytyka mówi prawdę o braku talentu. Hope dalej maluje. Porządki U niej musi być porządek. Ciekawostki *Hope potrafi czasami rozśmieszyć jak nie pomyśli, oraz zdenerwować. Ale znając ją usłyszycie "Przepraszam". *Boi się panicznie pająków i coś co kiedyś przeżyła tzn atak zmory. *Nie lubi pewnych artykułów mięsnych (np metka). *Nie lubi być sama. *Czasami woli przemilczeć dyskusję. xD *Nie lubi głupoty. *Nie lubi ludzi fałszywych. *Nie lubi gdy przyjaciel opuści ją z drobnostki. *Przeraża ją hałas. *Nie lubi zdrady. *Uwielbia naleśniki, racuchy, placki *Uwielbia torty *Uwielbia owoce i warzywa. *Nie lubi obgadywania. *nie lubi szpilek ( bo dziwnie się w nich chodzi, bez urazy dla tych co noszą) *Nie lubi imprez, woli zaciszne miejsce. *Miała studniówkę i żaden ją nie wziął do tańca :/ *Śniło się jej kiedyś, że była pegazem, jednorożcem, a na koniec alikornem :3 *Uwielbia jeść. *Nie rozumie niektórych wyrażeń. *Bywa tak że się obraża. *Ma tremę na występach. *Nie lubi mleka. *Czasami nie je śniadania ani kolacji. *Uwielbia kołoczki. *Uwielbia herbatę. *Pije kawę. *Uwielbia pączki. *Babeczki nie jadła. *Jej ulubiony kolor to niebieski. *Lubi ciepłe jak i zimne kolory. *Ulubiony posiłek to naleśniki, racuchy i placki. *Ulubiony napój: Herbata z cytyną posłodzona i Kawa. *Lubi kakao. *Lubi zwierzęta. Potrafi oswoić, chomiki i szczury oraz myszy. *Lubi psy , koty i ptaki. *Nie cierpi pająków, owadów,gadów i plazów. *Wybrała znaczek 2 serca kierując się osobowością. *Była fanką (Księgii Dźungli po francuzku wersja z wilkami animowane) *Urodziny ma 7 czerwca lub 25 czerwca ^^ * 'Umiejętności' 'Potrafi: ' Malarstwo Malować na swój sposób ( choć darem nie jest), Muzykalność Śpiewać ( jak nie wyjdzie jej źle). Magia w głebi siebie Odkryła przez misję magię która objawia się wrazie zagrożenia. Ogrodnictwo Wykonywać swój zawód. Porządki Czystość Współpraca Sprzątać, pozmywać, współpracować. Literatura Pisać wierszyki i opowiadania. Rzeźbiarstwo Potrafi robić rzeźby lub figurki. Porządek Układać. Nowość Szyć nie potrafi, ale z pomocą specjalnej igły i materiału zrobi wam naszyjniki lub kolczyki. Latanie Latać jak każdy kucyk. Gotowanie Potrafi zrobić obiad. Pieczenie Potrafi upiec ciasto. Degustacja Rożróżni smakowo co lepsze. Zdolności Hope Light potrafi bardzo szybko latać i szybować niczym orzeł. Potrafi także zrobić pirueta w powietrzu co zwykle kończy się zawrotami głowy. Jeśli u niej zostawisz zwierzaka na parę dni ona zajmie się nim jak należy ma kopyto do zwierząt. Wiersz ,Brony Hej Kuce co wy wyprawiacie, dziś opowiastkę śmieszną poznacie. Znam świetną wiki zwaną Brony, gdzie każdy pomysł jest szalenie rozpatrzony. Są tu alikorny, kuce i pegazy, a na stołach smaczne frykasy. Jedni mają magię, drudzy mają skrzydła, a kuce ziemne niezłego hyca. Alikorny rządzą całą Equestrią, jednorożce czarują, pegazy latają, a kuce ziemne dobrze się mają. Wszystkich łączy wspólne pojednanie, by zjednoczyć się wspólnym zgraniem. Każdy zawiera unikatowe znaczki, tylko biedne zwierzęta np. kaczki. "Śmieszki Wróżeczki" Biegne, Biegnie przez nieznane ścierżki, wokół mnie gromadzą się wróżeczki śmieszki. Fruwają, podskakują w tańcu nieznanym, pragnąc by dały mi spokój i gdzieś odleciały. Dobiegłem do właściwej ścieżki, i nie ma przy mnie wróżeczki śmieszki. Spokojnie mogę wrócić do domu, niee opowiadając nikomu o bajdach spotkanych przez mnie. "Bąbelki" Puszczę bąbelki by fruwały i odleciały, by jedną cząstkę chociaż siebie miały. Niech lecą po Ponyville ukazując siebie. Piosenka Powitanie wiosny nadszedł czas Zima odeszła w dal zostawiając puchy śniegu małe stworzenia śpią cierpliwie czekając na wiosnę. My kucyki i pegazy przywrócimy wiosnę wspólną pracą i wysiłkiem uczynimy życie Zimo precz, wiosno chodź Obudź wszystko do życia Obdarz darami nas i ziemię zdolną do przeżycia....... Zimo precz, wiosno pokaż nam że naprawdę zdziałasz cuda zima odejdzie i powróci za rok, a może nam się uda. "Brony" Hej, hej kuce co wy wyprawiacie, Dziś opowiastkę śmieszną poznacie. znam świetną wiki zwaną Brony, Gdzie każdy pomysł jest szalenie rozpatrzony. Brony Brony Brony, Jesteś ty i ja. Są tu alikorny, kuce i pegazy, a na stołach smaczne frykasy. Jedni mają magię, drudzy mają skrzydła, a kuce ziemne niezłego hyca. Alikorny rządzą całą Equestrią, Jednorożce czarują, Pegazy latają, a kuce ziemne dobrze się mają. Wszystkich łączy wspólne pojednanie, by zjednoczyć się wspólnym zgraniem. Każdy zawiera unikatowe znaczki tylko biedne zwierzęta np. kaczki. Występowanie Postać nie występuje w tle w odcinku ,,Wiosna przybywa, a Twilight wygrywa''. Odcinek opowiada o wiośnie, która przybyła w późniejszym terminie spowodowana nowym groźnym wrogiem. Twilight z przyjaciółkami przybyły i pokonały wroga.'' ''Cytaty'' ''Uwagi'' Dzięki drogim użytkownikom z Brony mogłam rozbudować wiki przez porady i pomoc i za to im serdecznie dziękuję. Galeria Przypisy ↑ Pomysł nasunął mi sie z słowo nadzieja i z mojego porzedniego nicku (Księżniczka Starlight) słowo Light. ↑Oczywiście, że dzieci są wymyślone. ↑Partner no nie powiem bo to osobista sprawa. ↑Buchacha ↑Czasami się zastanawiam, czemu ten świat raz upada raz dźwiga się. Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Ponysony Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Klacz Kategoria:Pegaz Kategoria:Kucyk Kategoria:Strażnik Canterlotu Kategoria:Alikorn